This invention relates to a flue pipe control for heating systems which include a fuel-fired furnace where the rate of hot flue gases leaving the furnace are controlled according to the temperature of the flue gases, and more particularly, to a dampener control which can be adjusted to change the angle of the dampener in the "full" open and "full" closed positions.